Letters By Draco Malfoy
by CherylTrisha
Summary: Draco received a black leather diary from his mother for his 16h birthday. Magicked to add pages when needed, this book will continue to grow and follow Draco through his life from 16 onward till death.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my very first ever fanfic! Do be kind and review! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione found it while packing up Draco's old things. A slip of parchment dropped out of the diary. She picked it up and read:<em>

**_19th July 1996_**

To whomever who finds my diary,

I'm Draco Malfoy. Born 5th June 1980, to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Attended Hogwarts in 1991, house Slytherin. Seeker of the Slytherin Team Captain and Seeker of the Slytherin Team. If you're not my mother wife, please pass this diary to her out of your own goodwill.

This diary contains my thoughts and letters to people in my life from my 16th birthday onwards.

Thanks,

Draco.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5th June 1996<em>**

_To my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Happy 16th Birthday_

_Just a few more years to manhood, I hope you'll forgive me. I never wanted this Monster in our house. Please be careful. _

_This diary is enchanted to add pages when you run out of space. Use it well. _

_I love you,_

_Your Mother,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

* * *

><p><strong><em>25th June 1996<em>**

This is a nice book. I've never really owned a diary before but I guess I'll use it since I'm bored out of my mind staying at the Manor all summer. Father banned me from going out, in case I let it slip of our 'special' guest.

So, the Dark Lord has been staying here for a few days, Death Eaters coming in and out of the Manor through Floo or Apparition. It's so weird, having Tom Riddle, He-Who-Has-Just-Resurrected, at such a close proximity of me. I could simply walk over to the East Wing to say hi.

I heard they are recruiting again. Father expects me to volunteer of course. In all honesty, I'm not so sure myself if I want to join. I actually feel rather skeptical about Tom, a man who got defeated and forced to flee by a baby. It's a sodding baby. That should say a lot about that wizard. It's quite embarrassing really, to be bested by a baby. And now all he can think of is getting revenge on Potter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>30th June 1996<em>**

Merlin's baggy pants, I almost wet myself when I saw Him for the first time. He's a freak of nature. Snake face and pale skin, you can hardly tell that he was once a handsome man. He didn't see me though, busy talking to Aunt Bella. She looked positively thrilled to be talking to him personally. Like a school girl talking to her crush. Ugh. I just gagged at that thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think of it? There's more to come! <strong>


	2. The Initiation

_****_**Hi! How did you like my prologue? Anyway, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>19th July 1996<strong>_

The pain was unbearable. I thought I was going to die. It all happened so fast, I could barely remember what happened.

* * *

><p>"<em>Enter," the Dark Lord called from the inside of the dining room.<em>

_Lucius and Draco Malfoy walked through the dark doorway to where Voldermort was waiting for them._

"_Ah, Draco Lucius Malfoy, how much you have grown! I remember seeing you as a babe once before my absence," Voldermort stood and circled Draco, nodding in approval as he inspected the boy. _

"_M-master, my son is prepared to join your ranks and serve you my Lord"_

_He smiled. It was the most horrifying smile ever and Draco shuddered. "Draco, as you know, your father has failed me. I do not take failures very well." _

"_However, my boy, you can still save your family. You will go on a mission. Complete it successfully and your family's honor will be restored. You may even join my inner circle. Think of that honor! For a boy of your age to be part of My inner circle!" Voldermort chuckles to himself. _

_Draco knew now, he was going to die. He didn't want to join Him. "What must I do, D-dark Lord?" _

"_First, you must be initiated." He snapped his fingers together, and all the Death Eaters appeared in the room. "Come now," He took Draco into the middle of the circle the Death Eaters has formed. Draco saw his father standing in their midst, the look on his face, encouraging Draco to just go along with whatever the Dark Lord says. _

"_Today, we will welcome a new member into our family. The young Malfoy wishes to continue his family's tradition serving me." The Dark Lord paused and then addressed Draco. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you look to me as your leader and Lord, giving me your life and will for all the days of your life?" _

_There was no way, no loophole, for Draco to escape being a Death Eater. He had no choice. "I will be honored to serve you, My Lord." Draco hoped he sounded convincing enough. He forced himself to look pleased and proud. _

"_Your left arm," Voldermort ordered. He took the boy's arm and pressed his wand on to the skin. Draco watched in fascination as dark inky lines poured out of Voldermort's want onto his skin, twisting into the dark mark. Pain shot up Draco's arm and continued to fill his whole body. He bit down hard on his tongue to hold back a scream. He tasted blood and felt his cheeks wet with tears. The next thing he knew, it was dark._

* * *

><p><em>Continued from the entry above<em>

Mother was at my bedside as I regained my consciousness, crying softly, and apologizing to me. I'm marked. My arm is now tattooed with that horrible mark. Is this just a nightmare? Someone wake me up now. Please.

I was later told of my mission. I'm supposed to assassinate the Headmaster. It is a mission designed to fail, punishing my parents in the process. I'm only 16! I now understand, having me initiated isn't a honor to my family. It is a punishment. I will fail in my attempt to murder the most powerful wizard of all time, and die in the attempt. He might let my parents live, letting them live with the loss of their only son and heir. I can only imagine the anguish and pain of my parents.

Oh Mother, I'm so sorry. I know she never wanted any of this for me. She had always thought Tom Riddle is a mad man and hated my father for joining him. She's going to hate him more now, for dragging me into it. She had refused to speak to him when he came to see me earlier on after my initiation. I wonder where she went now.

I'm going to die. And there are so many things I have not done. I want to graduate Hogwarts with Honors, and be first in the whole level. It is my goal and mission to beat that Mudblood Granger. Filthy blint. I want to play Seeker in my favorite team, Puddlemere United and be the one who leads the team to their glory. I want a family; marry a nice, respectable pure-blood girl (not Pansy. Yuck.) and have children. Maybe even find love. I don't know. I want them all. I'm too young to die.

I've decided to write letters here, one for each of the people I've known in my life. Even Hairy Potty, Weasel Bee and his mudblood girlfriend. My list:

Mother

Father

Professor Dumbledore

Uncle Sev

Blaise

Crabbe and Goyle

Pansy

Nott

Aunt Bellatrix

Aunt Andromeda

Cousin Nymphadora

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

I didn't write in any particular order although I do deem my mother the most important. Haven't thought of what to write to everyone yet. I'll write as I go on. Hopefully I'll manage to write them all before I die.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not a long chapter, but my next one is sure to be a really long one! Still working on that :) Till next time! And yes, please review :p<strong>


	3. Back to school

_****_**A/N: Hi! I know I took really long to get this one up. Been rather busy nowadays. Anyway, rate, comment after you've read! :) Please! I'm still new to this and I know I need to improve. Constructive criticism will really help! Thanks! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**31th August 1996**_

I'm returning to Hogwarts tomorrow. Mother tries her hardest to keep things the same, bringing me to Diagon Alley to get my books from Flourish and Blotts, new robes from Twilfitt and Tatting's. We've found a way to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Apparently, the Vanishing Cabinet in school has a twin here in Borgin and Burkes. I could use it to transport them in.

I'm going to miss Mother once I leave for school. She'll be all alone at the Manor, with only father (whom she currently isn't talking to), a madman, her crazy sister and Death Eaters for company. I wish I could reassure her that I'll be back.

Sigh. This is going to be one hell of a school year.

_**1st September 1996**_

HA! How do you like that Potty! I hope your nose hurt like a bitch when you got it healed. Pity it didn't heal crooked; your appearance could do with some improvement.

What a failed attempt to spy on me. You'd think with all the sneaking around Potter and his cronies have done, they'd learn to spy better. It's too bad the Hogwarts Express didn't go back to London with you in it. You're lucky someone managed find you despite that Invisibility Cloak of yours. That cloak probably isn't the real thing if it did not manage to hide you properly.

That felt good, venting my frustrations plus my hatred for Hairy Potty, by stomping on his nose. You'd think, with all the sneaking around Potter does, he'd have faster reflexes upon discovery. I managed to petrify him, break his nose and then cover him up with that weak excuse of an Invisibility Cloak. I wonder who found him.

Alright, enough about Potty, I'm off to bed.

_**5th September 1996**_

I found the Vanishing Cabinet. And the perfect place to hide it.

The Mark is still rather red and tender. I thought it was suppose to have been healed after two weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Mother,<em>

_I hope you are well. Nothing much interesting going on in school. We've got a new potions master, Professor Slughorn, and Uncle Sev has taken on the role of our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. _

_Could I get a supply of pumpkin pastries? And some chocolate frogs. I might have to skip meals to work on my project. Thanks._

_With love,_

_Draco_


End file.
